overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Layfa
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Under Construction Layfa (レイファ,Reifa ) or simply ODM a player of the 30 thousand people of Beta and the current game YGGDRASIL's and decides to stay until the last moment inside the game she liked so much and now she is living in the new world. Living in this new world comes across bad things sadness and despair oppresses you for help if stopping with first love. Appearance Layfa is a young woman with green hair and eyes that combines the look of a night warrior who is wearing a hood that hides her face while constantly changing the look to walk around to help people when they need it. Liking mainly clothes, which give the maximum lightness. Their clothes range from casual, to dress and combat skirt. Sometimes appearing to be younger than that, and it attracts glare when it comes to his work as a complicated healer. Personality Layfa cited in ancient chants by people who lived there in the new world as a gentle goddess, does not even diminish by one tenth of how strong she really is of heart and soul. Although I don't like to be treated with such a lovely roll of protection. Although you do not like to talk about your traumatic past, suffering demonstrates a youthful nature, especially with whom you like to respect or love your most aggressive tone when in danger or protecting someone, is reflected in your look. While not showing can suffer from panic attacks during vividly past sleep demonstrating only with people seem to have suffered the same or know of their condition. Especially with your first deceased daughter. Your only consolation is to keep what you can in your heart and continue to live for it and those you love. Background In the Real World. New World New Life. Other Players in the New World. My Team and a Family. Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown. My past. You is Dad ?. Agreement you'll be Lord TEEDE and Lady ODM. Trivia * He suffered with violence very early. * Do you like chocolate. * When in shock with fear or action, you lose control of magical powers. * He started playing YGGDRASIL to treat his problems as a therapy to overcome some problems. * Due to the shape changes your partner has adopted quirks to keep up to avoid problems. Quotes * (To Jiro) You're asking me to date. If we get out of the tomb alive, I'll answer you. * (To Ainz) You could be more human if you wanted to. * (To Jiro) I may look happy but there are things I can't tell yet. * (To Jiro) I was a mother once I wanted her but she is gone. * (To Jiro) I won't say anything else. * (To Veku) I'm afraid if I know or because I'm afraid that way when I see something like this I won't tell you I can't. * (To Veku) You told. * (To Jiro) You know now. Even if it's your family even I'm broken inside I want to be with you ok ༼ ಢ_ಢ ༽. Gallery Notes Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Humanoids Category:Elf Category:Deity Category:Outsiders Category:Elves Category:Non-Nanonical Category:Creators